


Shatter

by sexy_in_a_rat_kinda_way



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexy_in_a_rat_kinda_way/pseuds/sexy_in_a_rat_kinda_way
Summary: Magnus wasn't expecting a call from Alec and this one phone call would change their lives forever......





	Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please be kind in the comments. Constructive critism is appreciated. Tell me what you think and I hope you all enjoy it.

The irony was unbelievably depressing and cruel. After all he'd been through was this really how he was going to die? Curled up in a ball in an dark, damp alleyway, hands enveloped in a crimson waterfall of blood.  
This wasn't supposed to happen. This was supposed to be a simple mission - just a few minor demons causing chaos.  
Alec never would have imagined this would happen. A few hours earlier he had been spending time with Magnus Bane - the love of his life, his soulmate. The one person who always managed to Alec smile and the man he was comfortamble being himself with. God, he loved that beautiful warlock.  
Now he would have to say goodbye for possibly forever.  
Alec fumbled around in his pocket and produced his phone, his slick, blood covered hands almost dropping it on the freezing ground.  
He swiftly unlocked the device and searched through his contacts till he found Magnus.  
The wounded shadowhunter pressed the icon and the phone started ringing.  
Magnus quickly answered.  
"Alexander! Perfect! I was just about to call you, so I was wondering-"  
"Magnus..."  
"Darling, what's wrong?"  
"I'm hurt. Everything's so red and I'm scared Magnus... Please... I love you so much..."  
"Don't worry, babe, you're, gonna be fine. Keep talking. Where are you?"  
Alec rattled of an adress in a slurred voice. His vision was getting dark and his eyes were fluttering shut.  
"Oh my god," said a voice to his right.  
Alec gently tilted his head to the voice. Magnus was on his knees next to him, a terrified expression on his face. Alec could understand his scared face. It was a perfectly reasonable reaction to the hole in his torso, which continued to leak scarlett blood.  
Magnus used every scrap of magic he could, but still the gargantuan hole in Alec's stomach didn't shrink. Magnus pressed his forhead against Alec's and gazed into the beautiful shadowhunters eyes. Tears rolled down their cheeks as they realised the hoplessness of their melancholy situation.  
"I love you, Alexander"  
"And I'll always love you, Magnus"

 

 

And slowly Alec's heart stopped......

 

 

 

And slowly Magnus's heart shattered.......


End file.
